


Staking The Claim

by berlitzschen



Series: What Do You Mean This Isn't How It Happened? [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Biting, Dry Sex, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scene Rewrite, mostly dry sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlitzschen/pseuds/berlitzschen
Summary: 3x02 rewrite where Rick has to make sure the scavengers know what belongs to him.





	Staking The Claim

“J-Jeez, Rick, I dunno. Won’t somebody like—see us? O-Or hear us? I mean—w-wh-what if Summer comes back and—”

“Look, Morty, these people they—these people eat other fucking people for Christ’s sake. I-I’m sure a little debauchery isn’t going to phase them at this point.” Rick said as he roughly pulled his grandson between a mishmash of armored cars. He pushed Morty up against the side of what appeared to be a derelict Volkswagen bus and tugged Morty’s shirt over his head. “C’mon, Morty, help me out,” Rick urged. 

Morty huffed and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off. “I-I’m not even aroused, Rick,” he complained. He still unbuttoned his pants all the same.

“Not for long, baby,” Rick snickered as he grasped his grandson through his undies, “you see the way those fuckers have been looking at you?”

Morty moaned and bucked into Rick’s palm, “n-no?”

Rick huffed, “of course you haven’t, Morty. Well, luckily for you, your grandpa’s always watching out for that ass. They want to fuck you until you’re loose and sloppy, Morty. I-I-I know because that’s how  _ I  _ look at you.” Rick used his other hand to pinch Morty’s nipple. 

“Heh, m-maybe that’s what the distraction should be, Rick.”

“ _ What?”  _ Rick’s voice was dangerously level.

Morty grinned. He loved doing this. Rick was so easy to frustrate. Morty didn’t have to do much more than glance at another lifeform and flutter his eyelashes before Rick would be all over him. His grandfather acted like he was so cool and in control but really, when it came to Morty, he was barely clinging to sanity. 

It was one of the rare things in the universe Morty knew was consistent.

“I-I-I think I should distract them—s-so you can get that stupid rock—which is apparently what you get hard for now, and not me—a-a-and I can have a good time getting my brains fucked by all those scavengers— _ Rick! _ —” Morty yelped as his grandfather thrust their groins together, squeezing Morty’s ass and tugging his legs around him.

“You think you’re  _ so fucking smart,  _ don’t you, Morty? T-T-Th-Think you can just test me like that? T-There isn’t  _ anything  _ those fuckers could do to you that I couldn’t do a fucking hundred times better, Morty.” Rick’s kiss was all tongue and teeth and groans and Morty ate it up. He tugged Rick closer, let him move his head and ravage his mouth. 

They pulled away for a breath and Morty licked his lips.

“I-I-I dunno, Rick. You know, th-th-the radiation or whatever happened here might’ve made their cocks huge, like, even bigger than yours. Oh! Or ribbed or somethi— _ OOOHH~NN! _ ” Morty screamed and clenched his legs around Rick as his grandfather sunk his teeth into the juncture of his neck. “F-Fuck, Rick,  _ ahh~! _ ” He pleaded and tugged his grandfather in for another rough kiss.

This time, Rick bit his lips and tugged impatiently at Morty’s underwear. 

“ _ Oh, _ ” Rick chuckled darkly, pulling away and nipping his grandson’s lips swollen, “you’ve really done it now.” In one movement, Rick forced Morty on his own feet, flipped him around so his chest was pressed against the car, and shoved two fingers straight into his ass. 

Rick pressed himself as much along Morty’s back as he could with his fingers scissoring his dry ass. Squirming against the intrusion, Morty had no place to go to escape. He tried leaping away, but Rick had him pinned on all sides, and as he came back down, he was slammed all the way down to the last knuckle. His toes dug at the dirt for any purchase but his struggling only seemed to urge Rick on. Rick lifted him completely off the ground only by the strength of his hand behind his ass. It was excruciating and hot as fuck and every desperate wriggle of his legs only drove Rick’s fingers against his tender walls.

Retracting his fingers, Rick spat on his hand and gave his cock a few good pumps before burying it in one motion inside his grandson’s ass.

“ _ Ooh, yeah~! _ ” He moaned, thrusting in and out wildly. Morty’s yelps devolved into needy gasps and lustful please for more as he was fucked against the side of the post-apocalyptic vehicle. “L-L-L-Look at you, Morty, e-e-even dry you’re eating this up.  _ Fuck,  _ h-how did I get such a good slut?” Rick reached down and roughly jerked Morty’s cock. It fit right into his hand, like it was meant for him. As he stroked and fucked, he bit into Morty’s neck and shoulders, drawing screams out from the body panting and writhing beneath him. Sweat from the heat and the intense nature of their coupling coated Rick’s thighs and Morty’s ass, slicking their movements and attaching a wet slap to every thrust. 

Angling his hips, Rick pressed his cock against Morty’s prostate and stopped thrusting. He kept the contact, over-stimulating his boy into an orgasm as he stroked him in tandem. He pulled out as soon as the boy cried out, knowing if he was caught by the spasming walls he would climax. As Morty slumped bonelessly from his orgasm, Rick whirled him around and pulled him to his knees. 

Gripping his cock with one hand and tugging Morty closer by his curls with the other, Rick stroked himself a few times, biting his lip at the sight of his debauched Grandson in front of him, and came. Spurts of his spunk hit Morty’s chin and traveled down the taut stretch of his chest and stomach. Milking himself dry, Rick made sure he dribbled every last drop he had on his boy. 

Empty, Rick lifted Morty under his armpits and kissed him while smearing the cum across his skin, letting it seep in and mix with his scent.

“G-Gross, Rick,” Morty complained but made no move to stop him. 

“That’s what you get, baby. It’s necessary, t-t-to keep this fuckers off of you. No one will touch you reeking of my cum. They’ll know you’re mine.” Rick growled and pulled Morty by his waist and gently squeezed his sore ass. “T-Those marks look good on you, babe. I-I-I’m actually sorry they’re going to be covered by your clothes.” Rick smirked, eyeing the bite marks and bruises littering his grandson. 

Morty snuggled into Rick’s chest and sighed happily before pulling his clothes on. Rick watched him the whole time, his movements slowed by his recently-fucked bliss and the echoes of pain reverberating in his ass.

Now fully-clothed, Rick slung an arm around Morty, tucking him into his side as they walked back to the camp. 


End file.
